


Make You Feel Beautiful

by nyeh413peasants



Series: OTP NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Humanstuck, Oral Sex, aradia is chubby, cute fluffy fuck, sollux is a twig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux wants to make Aradia feel beautiful.</p><p>Prompt/Situation: Oral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel Beautiful

Soft moans filled the bedroom as one Sollux Captor rubbed his girlfriend’s clit. The noises she made nearly drove him mad, but he didn’t even consider stopping or thinking of himself. It was all about her. He looked up at the woman that laid under him, smirking at the look of absolute pleasure on her face. Strands of black hair had made their way onto her face, sticking to her red lipstick. The woman’s eyes were closed with her head moved slightly to the side as her hips began rocking.

“You like that, AA?” Sollux asked in a soft voice, not wanting to be too loud.

Aradia let out another small moan as she nodded, her eyes opening slightly revealing rust-colored eyes. There was nothing but lust in her eyes- just how Sollux liked it.

He ran his hands down the woman’s protruding tummy, tracing over the stretch marks which made Aradia shiver. Sollux’s smile grew as he moved his finger down, teasing at the her entrance. The blonde loved just how soaked his girlfriend was. Hell, she was practically dripping.

“God, you’re fucking wet,” Sollux whispered, pushing his finger in slightly before pulling out. Aradia whined, absolutely hating being teased, but knowing it turned Sollux on.

She nodded, moving her hips toward the other’s finger, trying to get him to stick the digit back in, though he moved back completely, earning another whine from his lover.

“I want to try something,” he whispered, his lisp shining through with the arousal he felt.

Aradia tilted her head, though a look of fear came across her face as Sollux began lowering himself between her legs.

“Wait! Sollux, I don’t think I’m ready. I just- I’m really big and I don’t want to crush you or anything,” she said, looking ashamed of herself.

Sollux hated the mindsets his girlfriend got herself in and always did her best to try and get her out of them. Aradia was chubby yes, there was no doubt about it. However, he loved every single curve. He loved her thick thighs, protruding stomach, thick arms, and chubby face. He hated how she had certain friends that gave her endless hell for her weight. All he wanted was to make her feel beautiful. He was determined.

“AA, you know I love everything about you. Trust me, you aren’t going to suffocate me. This will make you feel good. Please, just let me show you how beautiful you really are,” Sollux said, looking up at her with heterochromic eyes.

Aradia captured her thin bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it lightly as she thought out what Sollux had said. Of course she wanted to feel beautiful, and she knew Sollux could make her feel that way; she just wasn’t sure how she felt about oral. The last thing she wanted to do was accidentally crush his head between her thighs. It was an irrational fear, but one she still had. Eventually though, she nodded, giving her boyfriend a smile.

“Okay, go ahead,” she said, her voice small as she opened her legs for the other.

“Thank God. Alright, lay back and just focus on what I’m doing, okay? Just lose yourself completely,” Sollux said, his voice laced with love and lust as he moved his head down, spreading Aradia’s lips and licking lightly at her clit.

The moans automatically started up again, Aradia leaning back though her hands flew up to Sollux’s blonde hair, gripping tightly. He let out his own moan as he began moving his head up and down, moving his tongue down to her entrance and back up to her clit, licking and suckling at it before doing it over again.

Aradia began falling apart, her eyes closing once again as she let the moans fill the air, letting Sollux know just how pleasured she was by what he was doing. Her thin fingers gripped at his hair tightly as she grew closer and closer to the edge.

When her breathing started to become erratic, Sollux moved a hand up, capturing one of Aradia’s nipples between his fingers and tweaking it slightly. It was growing harder for him to breathe, simply because his face was being held in one place, cutting off air through both his nose and mouth, though he didn’t mind. All he cared about was bringing his lover over the edge.

Her moans grew even louder as she tensed, back arching off the bed as she suddenly went quiet, the feeling of the orgasm washing over her as extreme pleasure burst in her abdomen. Sollux continued doing what he was doing as Aradia rode out her orgasm, the moans once again finding their way out of her mouth as she moved her hips against his face.

Once she began twitching and trying to push her lover away, Sollux lifted his head, his chin and mouth wet with his girlfriend’s fluids, though he didn’t care. He loved the way she tasted. Sollux moved forward, pressing his lips against the other’s as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and holding him tight.

“Thank you, Sollux,” she whispered.

“I hope I made you feel beautiful,” he said in return, nuzzling his face into her neck, not caring about the tickle of her wavy locks.

“You did, you really did,” she admitted, a light laugh leaving her lips.

He grinned. “I love you, AA.”

“I love you, too.”

Sollux then moved his thin frame to the side of the supple woman, pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. It was a moment she wished would never end. In his arms she felt safe, in his presence she felt beautiful.


End file.
